The use of biometric techniques to authenticate payment transactions and verify the identity of payment device holders is increasing. Biometric techniques that are promoted for this use include voice, fingerprint, iris, vein pattern and other scans. Currently, the type of biometric to be captured for a given transaction is determined by the biometric terminal in use at a transaction location. Further, the transaction terminal also controls what steps are to be taken in the event of an authentication failure. Payment device issuers have little (if any) control over the authentication process to be used.
It would be desirable to allow payment (or other information carrying) device issuers to have greater control over the biometric authentication process. It would further be desirable to allow issuers to control the type and level of biometric authentication required for transactions, and how verification failures are to be handled.